


Teddy

by lojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Clowns, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, References to Past Traumatic Events, Something a little gentle, but really lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lojo/pseuds/lojo
Summary: For the dialogue prompt: “Where the fuck did that clown come from?” with Marco and Law.A character study on what home means to two people who have been through so much. There's also a clown named Teddy.This is a stand alone fic and you don’t have to read what it's inspired by to understand this!
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: lojo tumblr prompts





	Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Repossession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766182) by [Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile). 



> This is a fic of a fic set during the events of Repossession, along with some of the other darker fic by HS. Mind the tags! They get pretty dark and explicit. It's good reading.
> 
> This is a stand alone fic and you don’t have to read that to understand this!

Marco calls out that he’s home when he walks through the door and doesn’t receive a response. He isn’t expecting one, and follows the lamplight to where he thinks Law will be. Marco figures he’ll find Law bent over his desk, in the middle of some new project.

Instead he finds Law curled up in his armchair, book in hand. Sitting next to him, in Marco’s own seat, is a giant, hideous clown plush. It’s pained face taunts him. Law hasn’t looked up or acknowledged Marco’s entrance at all. 

Marco will admit to some confusion. He leans against the wooden doorway, soaking in the unusual sight. “Where the fuck did that clown come from?”

Law, glasses perched on the edge of his nose, pretends nothing is amiss. “His name is Teddy.” Law licks his thumb tip and flips the next page. 

“What?” 

Law peers up at Marco from beneath his glasses and turns back to the book in his hands. “I said his name is Teddy.” 

“Why is Teddy in my spot?” The clown looks to be sitting in a nest made of one of Marco’s sashes. Marco walks closer to inspect it, crouching down to look it in the eye. 

Marco entertains the idea that Law has finally cracked. The tumultuous life he’s led, the things he’s seen, and done, and had done to him, has finally caught up to him. This is how it’s presenting itself, in the form of a clown named Teddy. 

“He kept me company while you were away,” Law says. 

It’s equally possible that this is Law’s idea of a joke. 

Marco known Law long enough to know Law rarely directly says what he’s feeling. Marco has also learned how to pry things out of him. "You missed me.” 

A page turns. “I did.” 

Marco doesn’t feel guilty for leaving. He never asks Law to stay, but he is pleased Law is still here. Marco was gone for a few days, a week at most. Crew business. Seeing his Family, tending to Pop’s legacy. It’s important to him, so it’s important to Law. 

The longer they’ve been together the more Marco realises home is less of a place and more of a concept. People. Home for them is love and loyalties and commitments, to their crews, and to one another. 

“You didn’t have to stay here, you know. Not by yourself,” Marco says. He doesn't begrudge that they will take turns and Law will be the one leaving Marco home alone but… Marco’s never felt the need to buy a freaky plush to fill the void. 

“I wasn’t by myself. I had Teddy.” The little quirk in the corner of Law’s mouth tells Marco this is just his sense of humour. The book is set aside, glasses placed on top. Law’s attention is completely focused on Marco now. 

Marco has learned that Law is much like a cat. Upset when Marco leaves and aloof when he returns, but happy to be sharing space all the same. 

“Why a clown?” Surely a bird would have been more fitting. Marco reaches out to run his fingers over the soft fabric of the colourful plush.

“You have the same eyebrows,” Law says, grinning now as he draws Marco’s hand away from the plush sitting in his seat and links their fingers loosely together. 

“I don’t see the resemblance,” Marco says shortly. He isn’t pouting but he isn’t pleased to be compared to this thing, either. 

“Welcome home,” Law says, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to forgive Law. He's been through a lot. 
> 
> Hey HS Happy New Year!!!!! I don't know if you were expecting something more along the lines of Cora being the clown but instead I kinda wrote this piece because I haven't been able to stop thinking about the events of your dark fic. The more I read dark fic the more I wanna write lighter stuff.


End file.
